herofandomcom-20200223-history
Keisuke Jin
Keisuke Jin (神 敬介 Jin Keisuke) is Kamen Rider X 'and the titular main protagonist of ''Kamen Rider X. He is portrayed by Ryo Hayami. History Keisuke Jin was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a "Kaizorg" (カイゾーグ Kaizōgu?) to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battles G.O.D. Some time later, X was captured and had his energy absorbed by G.O.D.'s villain monster Spider-Napoleon. At the last moment, V3 appeared and challenged him to a battle, only to disappear, escaping with X. Keisuke Jin's life was in danger, and his power wasn't enough to face his opponent, to help the fellow Rider, V3 decided to give him the Mercury Circuit (マーキュリー回路?), which could greatly power up X. However, V3 needed to transfer a large amount of his blood to him in the process, weakening himself. Spider-Napoleon soon attacked again, forcing V3 into action before he had recovered. V3 managed to rescue his hostages, but was overwhelmed by Spider-Napoleon and the rebuilt Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong. He was rescued by the powered up X, who finished off Spider-Napoleon, while V3, even weakened, beat Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong together. X-Rider For the first 27 episodes, Keisuke's used the phrase "Set Up" (セタップ Setappu?) and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase "Dai Henshin!" (大変身！ Dai Henshin?) to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms after V3 gives him Mercury Circuit (マーキュリー回路?), which could greatly power up X. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Techniques *X Punch (Xパンチ Ekkusu Panchi?) *X Chop (Xチョップ Ekkusu Choppu?) *X Kick (Xキック Ekkusu Kikku?) : Trademark rider kick. *X Two-step Kick (X二段キック Ekkusu Nidan Kikku?) *Revolving Kick (回転キック Kaiten Kikku?) *X Finishing Kick (X必殺キック Ekkusu Hissatsu Kikku?) *Ridol Crown Split (ライドル脳天割り Raidoru Nōten Wari?) *Rider Hammer Shoot (ライダーハンマーシュート Raidā Hanmā Shūto?) *X Slash (X斬り Ekkusu Giri?) *Ridol Windmill (ライドル風車 Raidoru Fūsha?) *Ridol Windmill Flame Reversal (ライドル風車火炎返し Raidoru Fūsha Kaen Gaeshi?) *Ridol Barrier (ライドルバリア Raidoru Baria?) *Rider Shock (ライダーショック Raidā Shokku?) *Electroshock (Electric Power) (電気ショック（エレクトリックパワー） Denki Shokku (Erekutorikku Pawā)?) *Vacuum Hell Wheel (真空地獄車 Shinkū Jigoku Guruma?) : X grabs the monster, forms a wheel with it, hurling them into the air, and finally kicking them into the ground. *Mid-air Hell Wheel (空中地獄車 Kūchū Jigoku Guruma?) *X-Rider Super Five Kick (Xライダースーパーファイブキック Ekkusu Raidā Sūpā Faibu Kikku?) Gallery Images Kamen-rider-x-rider.jpg|"'''Set Up!" 5d7d9e6e24bfe1d565d5c4e041175c2e.jpg Heroes Stand Together.jpg B66bf7c36e1c2d28138dcc32b0373c2c.jpg 9ab675790ebd11211495c46ec727916eccc1f32d.40.2.2.2.jpg D7e5ee2cf4f6669703df1ecad58864b5.jpg Six Riders.jpg Kamen rider amazon the movie by jaimiegirlz123x-d53pbj9.jpg 482e503d2044410db334cd16b6741431.jpg CxDLQKRUkAE8fAp.jpg 38492371 2160023184285422 7386889766781845504 n.jpg 36803560 219898768660951 4239149424279814144 n.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Superheroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Titular Category:Monster Slayers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Mutated